The Dare
by Flag
Summary: Why is TwoBit at school on Friday anyways? Why is he playing poker with the Soc's? Here's the story of TwoBit being in class on a Friday afternoon. He's a funny guy, that TwoBit...


A/N: Since this was deleted for some unknown reason, I shall repost it. I don't own the Outsiders. And... This is based on a true story that happened one day in shop class. Please review!

Shop class had been boring me, like it did every day. I mean, how can you get excited in it? Sure, there's lots of tools and ways to hurt yourself, but it's basically full of Soc's and a biased teacher. So, do you do on a hot Friday afternoon, last class, with a supply teacher and you're sitting around watching a movie about how to safely use saws? A normal person would just skip the class. Hell, normally I would just skip the class. But I am Two-Bit Matthews and I didn't do the normal person thing.

So, we played cards. Poker, to be exact, poker with a twist. Whoever lost had to do whatever dare the others thought up and agreed on, and it had to be something unusual. Now, I was on a little bit of a disadvantage seeing as I was the only Greaser in class that day, I suck at cards, have no poker face, and can't cheat. But that's not the point, I challenged the Soc's to poker.

I won't dare bore you with the game. Let me say… It was boring. I lost. I hate cards. I thought it would be a good idea to get Soda to teach me how to play. I lost to everyone I played, even Mr. Drunk Socoid… then again, I was a little drunk at the time. Maybe that's why I did what I did.

What did I do, you may ask? Punch them? Attack the teacher? Break the TV? Throw out the cards? Demand a rematch? No. I took the dare. More realistically, I took about 7 dares, each getting worse and worse. Why? This is where the story gets good.

After they huddled and whispered about what they would get me to do. I wasn't really worried, doing crazy dares wouldn't hurt me any.

"Hey, lick my shoe," one said to me.

I almost laughed. That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard, but I guess there's not that much you can do in class. I had been expecting them to tell me to try to bungee jump off the television set.

"That's it? I'll lick both." And I did. I don't really get the big deal, if it can be on the bottom of your shoes, it can be on your tongue. Sure, it got a little gross when I licked the rock sticking out of the bottom, but I didn't care. "Anything else?" I asked them.

"You'll do another dare?" one asked, sounding shocked. I'm pretty sure his name was Ken, but I have no idea, to be honest with you. You'd think I'd know, since I've been with him in school ever since... Well… 3 days ago when semester started. I rolled my eyes, and they huddled again.

"Go hug the teacher and tell him you love him." I cocked an eyebrow at this. What more can you expect from first time juniors? Sighing, I got up and went to the teacher.

"I love you, Mr. Fondofcock," I said, thinking I might as well make it a little interesting while I was at it. "I really, really do."

"What's your name, son?" he asked me.

"Yeah. That's it. Son. Son Boy. Right in one." He gave me an odd look but didn't say anything more of it. I walked back over to the Soc's with a grin on my face. "He said he loves me too," I told them. "Be jealous. Come on, give me something challenging."

They seemed to be getting annoyed at me, or maybe at themselves for not being able to think of something I wouldn't do.

"Nail your ear to the table," one of them said. He didn't even look at his friends when he said it, so I assumed it was all his idea.

Now, I have pretty good tolerance for pain, but that was a little ridiculous. Why would I do that? Who knew how old the nails were, and what kind of deadly diseases were on them. But, they asked me to and I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they knew something I wouldn't do.

"One of you will have to do it, I can't reach." They all looked a little surprised at that. "And… When I say to, you'll have to pull it out, there's no way I could manage that." There was a general murmur of compliance, and it was set. "Then get a hammer and a nail already!" I told them. Truth be told, I wasn't looking forward to letting a Soc take a nail to my head, but… It's either you risk death or your rep. Life is a more acceptable thing to loose than your rep.

Surprisingly, once they did it, it didn't hurt so bad when they did it. The nail slid in, just like a knife through butter. The only problem was, they found it funny. So funny they couldn't take it out for a whole 10 minutes because they were laughing so hard, and by then it was boring me, and quite honestly, was rather painful. When it came out, it bled. Like crazy. I mean, I've felt pain, but never in my ear before, maybe that's why it hurt so badly. I doubted the hole would ever fully heal, but I was wrong. Now all that's left of that day is a memory, an improved rep, and a scar on my earlobe the size of a nail.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
